


In Which Death Woos the Maiden

by dotchan



Series: 100 Word Drabbles [46]
Category: Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Post-Canon, Relationship(s), Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: Written in 2006





	

Today would be the day; soon enough, there she was, arms crossed and face set in her usual scowl.

She didn’t bother with any formalities, and just asked straight out: “Why?”

“Why what?”

“Don’t play dumb with me. You’re Death. You’d never accidentally end up beholden to a mortal girl.”

He faked a cold sweat. “I lost a fair challenge.”

“You’ve also stopped talking in that stupid Jamaican accent.”

He’d expected that; she was always quite astute, even as a little girl. “I figured I didn’t need that anymore.”

“Answer the question.”

He smiled. “Haven’t you ever read Emily Dickinson?”

* * *

_Unnecessarily Long and Tiresome Authoress’ Notes:_  
[The reference](http://www.americanpoems.com/poets/emilydickinson/10664), for those of you scratching your heads.  
Inspired by [Bleedman’s](http://bleedman.deviantart.com) comic, but in my version, Mandy’s certainly not the mastermind behind her relationship with Grim. (Yeah, the cartoon presents Grim as a rather useless figure, but in “reality”, I happen to think he’s a lot more competent than he lets on.)


End file.
